


Do airports complain when they hear you sleep?

by LizzlyBear96



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, This is one of the cutest things I feel I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzlyBear96/pseuds/LizzlyBear96
Summary: Can't a guy just get a little zzz's around here?





	Do airports complain when they hear you sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little thing I've been wanting to write because I write so much angst. I was giggling through this whole thing, I found it to be kind of funny honestly. Don't judge me. XD I hope you like it.

There it was again. Ringing through the night like a train horn. Colin laid in his hotel bed and stared out into the darkness, feeling his eyes sting with sleepiness and feeling his blood pressure rise with every passing moment.

 

Most of the time, Colin could ignore it if it was the case that both of them found themselves sleeping in the same hotel room. Ear plugs worked wonders when you had to deal with it for long periods of time- if you had them. He even found it to be sort of strangely endearing. It was just something Ryan did, like a lot of people do, but, maybe it just made him a little bit sentimental for how things used to be when they were around each other day and night when they were younger. Even so, that was only most of the time. And tonight was not one of those times.

 

The night hadn't gone too well in the first place, and as they had gotten older, it was easier for it to slide off their backs. Sometimes shows just don't go the way that you plan them, and that was alright. But sometimes, it could still leave the whole group feeling a little upset, because... Well, it just happens that way sometimes. No one wants to fail at something they would hope they're good at. And yeah, Colin was upset about it. That disappointment of the night combined with his want to just get some damn sleep to be able to face the next day’s events but not being able to because of Ryan's  _ problem _ , was really starting to aggravate his nerves. 

 

Sitting up with a huff, Colin drug a hand down his face. "Ryan..." he groggily said, hoping that the other could hear. The only response was that of an elephant's trumpet. Colin groaned. Why did he agree to sharing a room again? He stood up, and shuffled over to the other's bed. He called the other's name again, still quietly, but more sternly. "Ryan." Still, there was no response, except another loud snore. Colin, crossing his arms for a brief second and inhaling deeply, he reached over Ryan and grabbed the pillow next to him.

 

"Ryan!" He said louder this time, more of a harshed whisper, and brought the soft pillow down on his friend's head. Ryan inhaled deeply as he found himself jolted awake, and he irritably groaned as he looked up at Colin through squinted eyes.

 

"Colin, what the hell was that for?" Ryan said drowsily, reaching to pull his covers over his head and turned over to his other side to face the other direction. 

 

"You're driving me up a wall with your snoring. Please close your mouth." 

 

"Oh yeah, like that's gonna-" A yawn interrupted his sentence. "Gonna fix the problem...." Ryan could feel himself dozing back off to sleep as he wrapped his body in the sheets. Colin started walking back to his bed, tossing the pillow back towards Ryan. 

 

"Yeah, well, maybe give it a try alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah... Alright...." 

 

Colin sighed slightly while he shuffled back to his bed, welcoming its softness and comfort. He pulled the sheets over his head, and cuddled them, facing the same direction that he was before he got up. For a moment, the snoring lasted a little longer, but was slowly decreasing as time went on. Finally, some peace and quiet. Colin found his eyes start to droop lower, and lower, as the sweet embrace of sleep was taking over. 

 

The room was at that nice level of quiet creakiness, with the slight sound of wind being heard outside, and a lovely grey cast enveloping the room. Just as he started to fall asleep,  _ right  _ at the moment, the  _ loudest  _ snore- it was so loud that it seemed like it was right there in his ear, and it was borderline concerning -shook Colin awake, and made him deeply inhale like he were waking up from a bad dream. That’s when he clenched his eyes shut in anger and sat up abruptly, speaking in full loudness. 

 

“Ryan, I’m  _ literally  _ about to- oof!” 

 

A soft pillow collided with Colin’s face, and as it did, a louder, deep laugh rang through the room. Ryan had somehow snuck onto Colin’s bed, kneeling on the side. Colin wasn’t sure how he didn’t feel the divet next to him.

 

“Ryan, what the hell?”

 

“Uh-huh, not so fun, is it?” Ryan said, a huge grin plastered across his face as he went to move back to his bed. Colin squinted in irritation, and sat up further. And what did he do? Pushed the crap out of Ryan with his foot. He  _ wanted _ the other to simply fall on the bed, as the action wasn’t to be mean, but just to have a little bit of (mischievous) fun. Except his foot didn’t catch Ryan’s butt like he wanted it to, it caught his ever so brittle lower back, and it caused Ryan to cry out in a little bit of pain. His knee nearly missed the edge of the bed, but he caught it just in time. Ryan gripped at the pillow and sheets in his hands as he hung his head low, and Colin scooted to the edge of his own bed.

 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath. “You alright Ryan?” Colin said, half concerned and half trying not to laugh. Ryan only responded with a small groan, and Colin shook his head and stood up. “Oh I didn’t get you that hard, Ry, relax.” Colin patted the other’s back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to catch you there.” 

 

“Mhm, I bet you didn’t.” Ryan turned around to sit down properly, a hand gently placed against his lower back. 

 

Colin raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even about to feel sorry for you if you’re going to give me attitude.” He turned around to go lay back down, but as he did, Ryan stood up swiftly and grabbed Colin from behind, tackling him down onto the other bed. There was a little bit of a struggle, and a little bit of elbowing, but ultimately, Ryan had his grip tight around Colin, essentially being a big spoon, and poking and tickling sensitive spots.

 

“Let me go, you ass!” Colin tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape his mouth, and he was losing the edge of his agitation. If he really wanted to he could easily escape Ryan’s grasp, but even through the irritation he felt, he found the whole thing to be a little bit funny. And… Maybe he secretly liked the contact. 

 

“No.” Ryan grinned as he placed his chin on the top of Colin’s head, and kept his grip strong around the other. “That’s what you get for pelting me in the face with a pillow, kicking me in the back  _ and  _ for nearly making me topple onto the ground.” 

 

Colin made a slight face of reluctant defeat, and shook his head. “I said I was sorry!”

 

“Sorry is not going to cover the mass amount of surgery I’m gonna need to fix your damage. You didn’t even sound sincere.”

 

“Oh I did not hurt you that badly, you big wuss. You’re not even acting like you’re in pain right now, because I know you wouldn’t even have jumped at me like that if you were actually hurting.”

 

“You are just  _ so  _ grumpy, Col, what is your deal? First assault, now accusations?”  

 

“I’m tired, damn it, I just want to sleep.” Colin whined, finally letting out the laugh (was it partial sleep deprivation?) he’d been suppressing and letting his body go slack, grabbing the blankets beneath them and wrapping them close to his face since he couldn’t do much else with them at the moment. “Let me rest, God!” he exclaimed dramatically into the sheets. Ryan grinned even more, and held Colin a little tighter than before.

 

“Then stop your whining and just go to sleep.”

 

They laid there like that together for a while. Neither of them were expecting to have laid together as long as they were. Ryan figured Colin would kick him off- gently this time -to sleep somewhere else, and Colin figured Ryan would eventually just leave. But as the time went on, Colin was still struggling to fall asleep, but he could feel Ryan’s arms slack around him and feel warm and gentle breaths start to fall on his neck. Colin stared out at the wall for a while as he tried to let sleep take over again, holding a blanket close to his face to act as something more comfortable to lay on other than Ryan’s arm, of which Colin was gently caressing. This was… Nice. Warm, and comforting. He had to admit, even if he was a little shit at trying to do so, Ryan did lift his mood a lot. Colin wondered if that was an underlying reason as to why Ryan decided to tackle him down, and why they were here now like this. Either way, he liked it. Colin glanced over to the clock. One in the morning. How long was he going to suffer and stay awake? Maybe not too much longer. Colin could feel his eyes finally start to get droopy again, and slowly but surely, fell into well wanted sleep. 

 

Until snoring jolted him awake again. Right in his ears….

 

Can blankets be used as makeshift ear plugs?

 


End file.
